<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dominance by LazurePoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234632">Dominance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet'>LazurePoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Food Sex, Human Furniture, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Unethical Experimentation, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazurePoet/pseuds/LazurePoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch has fallen, and now it's former heroes are rounded up and given new lives in the arms of their formal rivals. And these rivals have special plans for their new slaves. </p><p>*REUPLOAD*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Amari/Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Brigitte Lindholm/Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Emily/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amaricest, Moicy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Key terms: Incest, Impregnation, Partial Mind Control</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The scientist known as Moira O’Deorain smiled wickedly as she sat at her desk within her dark laboratory, the light of the computer monitor making her pale complexion even more blanche, and her red hair a stronger shade than usual. Her eyes twinkled as the images before her flashed, the desperate sounds and moans only making the glint hungrier.</p><p>“They look like they’re having fun, don’t they?” Moira asked, looking down in her lap. Blue eyes looked up at her adoringly, blonde hair bouncing and bobbing as the other woman took Moira’s cock deep into her throat with practiced ease.</p><p>Doctor Angela Ziegler knelt under Moira’s desk, wearing white lingerie that brought angelic and bridal imagery to the scientist’s mind. It was intentionally chosen by her for the woman known as Mercy, partly for irony’s sake, and partly for the true nature of their relationship. The glinting golden collar, while unconventional, was a louder and bolder declaration of their relationship. Melted and cast from the old halo she used to wear, reformed to her new role.</p><p>Moira nearly frowned when Angela didn’t reply, but then remembered her own rules.</p><p>“You may speak, dearest,” Moira whispered, with the elegance and grace reserved for the most experienced and slovenly whores, Angela pulled off of her owner’s cock, a single strand of saliva connected her lips and the raging erection. A subservient smile on her face.</p><p>“I can’t see them, darling, but I’m sure they’re more than happy with things as they are,” Angela said, bringing her soft lips back to Moira’s hard length. Suppressing a moan, the red haired scientist brought a claw-like hand to Angela’s head, weaving in soft golden hair and gently petting her and holding her there. </p><p>“As they should be,” She said, bringing her proud eyes up from the whorish angel back to the screen, more evidence to the fruits of her labor.</p><p>Moira had always been fascinated by the control one could exert over another, especially through the use of science. One example had been her Widowmaker, though, Moira didn’t reflect on that experiment fondly, it was simple to erase someone’s identity and condition a new one, as Talon wanted, but for the scientist always trying to refine and advance, it was far too simple. </p><p>Replacing a personality with a killing machine? Easy. Altering an existing personality to your specifications while keeping the core of them intact? A proper challenge. </p><p>Taking Angela for instance, a brilliant and experienced doctor and medical scientist, revolutionary in her field. Assuming she did the same to her as Widowmaker, all her knowledge and intelligence would be lost and forced to be built up from the ground up. </p><p>It would be a waste.</p><p>So, Moira tried different tactics. And settled on nanites.</p><p>People’s minds weren’t universal, different traumas and experiences shaped minds in different ways, with weaknesses and strengths as varied as the people themselves. Other ways of controlling the mind were effective for some, not so for others. </p><p>Nanites, specifically tailored for a person however, were universal. It had taken time and effort, starting with introducing nanites to the subject systems and slowly studying their brain activity, and thus making changes to specific areas according to what Moira wanted. </p><p>It wasn’t easy of course, Nanotechnology hadn’t been one of Moira’s specialties, more of a pet project than her proper course, it was in her experiments and manipulations that she was eventually able to ensnare Angela, whose intelligence and expertise allowed her to finish and perfect the technology. </p><p>It was worth the effort, not just in making her Angela finally admit her latent feelings for her, but completely submitting to her with romantic and sexual devotion that kept her mind and personality intact, for the most part.</p><p>The other subjects of the nanites were on the screen in front of her. </p><p>Her wicked grin only grew wider.</p><p>Before Moira on the screen was a crystal clear live feed of a closed room with two occupants, both naked, with dark hair and skin, tattoos near their eyes confirmed their identities.</p><p>Fareeha and Ana Amari didn’t look to be mother and daughter now, not just because the latter was significantly younger in appearance, but because the two were fervently kissing and touching each other like lovers. </p><p>The Amaris had come as soon as Moira had perfected Angela, and while many speculated about the relationship between Fareeha and the good doctor, said doctor confirmed their platonic relationship, considering both mother and daughter as family. After capturing them and giving them their nanites, Moira began to de-age Ana, it was only fair as Moira had long term plans for the two of them, and the two had lost several years with each other, might as well grant some back.</p><p>After that, Moira ordered her nanites to alter the way Ana and Fareeha viewed each other, ‘upgrading’ their familial love for each other into one of a romantic and carnal one. Faster than even Moira could predict, the mother and daughter were spending most of their time fucking, cuddling or sleeping.</p><p>Watching the screen with several different camera angles, Moira watched intently as the mother and daughter couple made love, all the microphones in the room catching every sound and word.</p><p>Fareeha was on her back on their bed, moaning in shameless pleasure as her mother tended to her folds, her restored eye looking up into her daughter’s with open love and desire. One hand was pleasuring her own folds, the other taking the younger Amari’s in solidation. Their bodies glistened with sweat from their exertions, making their dark skin shine in the light of the room.</p><p>The younger Amari was coming undone, her breathing labored, muscles twitching and flexing as her mother exploited all her weak spots. Ana removed her hand from her own folds to enter her daughter and speed up her climax.</p><p>“M-mother,” Fareeha whimpered, her voice strained to the point of breaking. “I’m...I’m going to-!” </p><p>Ana doubled her efforts, taking her mouth away from her daughter’s clit long enough to speak to her lover, “Come for me, <em>Habibi</em>.” Ana’s mouth closed again on Fareeha’s clit.</p><p>Fareeha screamed as she orgasmed, her whole body shuddering and spasming on the bed, grasping the sheets with white knuckles as she came. Ana gently brought her down, slowly kissing her way up her lover’s body, briefly flicking erect nipples with her tongue before finding Fareeha’s open mouth. Any exhaustion seemed to flee the younger Amari as their tongues and lips passionately sought each other out eagerly.</p><p>Ana pulled away with a hungry smile, looking down at her daughter with a sense of both pride and endearment. Her hand ghosted over Fareeha’s muscled abdomen. </p><p>“Has it taken yet?” Ana asked eagerly.</p><p>Fareeha uncharacteristically blushed and nodded, “Yes, I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Her mother’s smile widened, leaning down and placing kisses on Fareeha’s belly, “Oh, habibi, I can’t wait to watch you grow.”</p><p>Fareeha’s expression morphed from bashful to predatory, “I can’t wait to see you grow either, mother,” She sat up and pounced on her mother, pinning her to the bed. “It’s your day, isn’t it?”</p><p>Ana nodded eagerly, and Fareeha made preparations. </p><p>In her lab, Moira had felt herself explode into Angela’s mouth, the eager blonde drinking down her owner’s release like a common treat. Especially in the way she licked her lips after the deed. Never had the red haired doctor seen someone so beautiful in her life, completely one with her alterations like a bird to flight. </p><p>Moira ushered Angela onto her lap, turning her to face the screen, the blonde woman had a clear view of the incestuous romance involving two people she considered family. She caught the last bit of conversation and gasped into her hands in surprise.</p><p>“Fareeha’s pregnant!?” She cried, eyes glinting. “And Ana will be too?”</p><p>“Why not?” Moira asked, her taloned hand grasping a pale breast while her free hand teased Angela’s clit. “What better way for them to start their family anew?”</p><p>“Or darling, you are such a romantic!” Angela cooed as she was pleasured. “But what of them being related? That may cause problems!”</p><p>Moira chuckled, “Worry not, dearest. I’ve synthesized their genetic material into reproductive material introduced via strapon ejaculate. But I also took care to add a few new traits so their genetic pool doesn’t run dry. Their children will still be theirs, but with a few new markers and traits.”</p><p>Angela moaned as Moira’s rehardened cock entered her, “O-oh my love, you’ve thought of everything!”</p><p>The redhead scientist felt her heart throb at the term of endearment, she brought her hands to Angela’s hips and turned her around. Facing Angela face to face.</p><p>“Dearest, what would you say to trying for children of our own?” Moira asked with slight hesitancy. Despite her selective alteration to Angela’s desires and mind, she hadn’t considered this possibility striking her. Yet, with the twisted romantic and erotic incestous conception on the screen behind them, Moira felt an urge yet to be met. And she hadn’t conditioned Angela for this specific scenario in mind. She could force an answer, certainly, but strangely, she felt that this needed to be Angela’s choice, altered as she was, this would be her choice. </p><p>Angela looked at her deeply in the eyes for a few moments, uncertainty in her blue eyes. For a moment, Moira feared rejection, the first real rejection since she had access to such control over people.</p><p>Angela’s expression morphed into a teary smile as she hugged Moira, nodding vigorously. “Yes! My love a thousand times, yes!”</p><p>Moira’s smile, while still wicked, took on a softer edge as she continued to hold Angela and thrust into her at the same time. Watching the monitor as Fareeha began to thrust into her mother. </p><p>Fareeha had equipped the strapon, filled with her synthetic semen and more than able to impregnate her <em> very </em> fertile mother. Ana, for her part, spread her legs and waited patiently for her daughter to claim her. The black strapon glistened with lubrication, and entered Ana easily, the older Amari moaning wantonly as she was entered. </p><p>“Oh yes, so good Fareeha, fill me,” She pleaded, thrusting her chest up. Taking the invitation, Fareeha leaned over and took one of her mother’s breasts in her mouth, tongue and lips massaging an erect nipple. Her eyes focused on Ana’s. </p><p>Fareeha’s thrusts weren’t aggressive or powerful, instead they were gentle and measured. Her focus wasn’t simply to fuck, it was to make love. Thoroughly and gently. While her body reflected her peak condition, Fareeha wasn’t one to use it’s full potential to impregnate her mother, she liked it rough in both giving and receiving at times, now wasn’t one of them. </p><p>Ana moaned and reached up, her hands clasping her daughter by the shoulders and pulling her up. Their lips found each other, frantic as they were sensual in their coupling. They pulled away from each other, staring into each other’s eyes as Fareeha’s thrusts continued and progressively got stronger.</p><p>“I love you, Ana,” Fareeha said. At hearing her name on Fareeha’s lips, Ana whimpered.</p><p>“A-and I love you, Fareeha!”</p><p>Moira listened from her chair, but was far too preoccupied to watch, too entranced by the image of Angela bouncing on her lap. Her lingerie was removed, baring her modest breasts to Moira’s mouth, her hands grasping her slave wife’s ass and molding her cheeks in her hands. Angela’s moans threatened to drown out the audio of the livefeed, helplessly moaning and gasping as she was filled and emptied of Moria’s cock over and over again. </p><p>Pulling away from her breast, Angela gave her only command for the evening, “Kiss me, my love-ah!”</p><p>The dominant scientist did so, but whereas Fareeha and Ana’s incestuous kiss was tender and loving, hers was dominant and hungry. Angela let out a surprised squeak that turned into a desperate moan as her lips were claimed and dominated. </p><p>Her sex gradually got wetter, so much so that Moira felt it, and she knew her time was close. Moira pulled away from Angela’s mouth, desperate and gasping. </p><p>“Tell me, y-your mine,” Moira demanded. “Tell me you b-belong to me!” </p><p>Angela groaned and cried, “I! I’m yours! I belong to you, Moira! Please, I’m cumming!”</p><p>“Cum with me, dearest! Be mine forever!” Moria shouted. </p><p>On the livefeed Fareeha and Ana were paralleling their progress, “Mother, I’m-I’m!” </p><p>“Cum, Habibi, give me your children!” Ana shouted.</p><p>"Mother!”</p><p>At nearly the same time, both women ejaculated into and impregnated their lover. Moira held Angela as she came down from their mutual orgasm, a gentle hand stroking her back. Angela gasped and whimpered as she was filled with heated ejaculate. Mewling, she cuddled into Moira’s taller, thinner frame. </p><p>“I will never give you up, dearest,” Moria whispered, placing a kiss on Angela’s cheek.</p><p>She cast one last glance on the livefeed, watching as Fareeha disentangled herself from her mother, white fluid dripping from her folds. They lovingly touched each other and whispered sweet words to each other in arabic.</p><p>Moira’s grin came back,  “Who could give up such a power?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sombra/D.Va/Brigitte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keywords: Human Furniture, Food sex, Bathing, Body Worship, Rimming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Boop!” Sombra said, pressing another command on the virtual screen in front of her, watching with relish as several millions in currency flooded one of her accounts, under an anonymous account obviously. Couldn’t have anyone knocking down the door to her humble abode, especially with such pretty company.</p><p>Sombra had forgone a traditional chair, instead seating her shorts-clad bottom on the naked back of Brigitte Lindholm.  The tall and bulky woman was on her hands and knees, holding up Sombra like a human bench. It had been about two hours and she didn’t show any signs of faltering. Reaching a hand down over a set of fine, firm buns, Sombra stroked Brigitte’s moist nether lips.</p><p><em>Oh, she’s getting a treat later </em>, she thought. </p><p>It had been a few weeks since Moira had reached out to her with an option. It would sever her connection to Talon and let her strike out on her own, with exclusive access to their former leaders and their associates bank accounts. All she had to do was “test” two doses of nanites on two subjects, update her on the changes implemented, how they reacted, etc. she even allowed her to keep them.</p><p>Sombra personally didn’t imagine herself using the amazon woman beneath her as human furniture, it wasn’t even a kink she knew she had until she had a compliant and eager woman to try it out on. It wasn’t something she usually made the stronger woman do, but it was nice to experiment.</p><p>As for the other subject…</p><p>Hana Song entered the dark bedroom, the morning light flooding in behind her betraying the time of day. The former member of Overwatch wore a pink apron over naked skin. Her other attire was a pair of bunny ears on her head, and though she couldn’t see it yet, Sombra knew that Hana had a bunny-tail buttplug nestled between her cheeks.</p><p>“Good morning, Mistress!” Hana greeted eagerly, picking her way through the room with a slight bounce in her step, placing the tray on Brigitte’s upper back, the muscular woman shivered when she felt the cold metal touch her skin, but otherwise remained still. </p><p>“That time already, <em> chica </em>?” Sombra asked, turning her body away from the virtual screen to the new arrival. Hana unveiled the food, still warm and freshly cooked, far better than the young woman’s first attempts to cook for her. While she didn’t have a flair for some of the delicacies that Sombra wanted from “a little closer to home,” she was doing good on essential western-style breakfasts. </p><p>“Looks good, care to give me a drink?” Sombra asked. Hana smiled, picking up a tall glass of milk. She took a large sip, enough to push out her cheeks, then leaned forward pressing her lips to Sombra’s. Cold milk flowed into the hacker’s mouth, slowly and leisurely swallowed, even when it was done she took a few indulgent moments to explore Hana’s mouth for more droplets.</p><p>“<em>Gracias</em>,” Sombra said, casting a glance down at Brigitte’s back. A wicked idea formed. </p><p>“Hmm, how about we set up breakfast on Brigitte?” She asked, Hana beamed at her. </p><p>“Wonderful idea mistress!” She cried, picking up the tray. </p><p>Sombra knelt next to Brigitte’s ear, “On your back,<em> mi amor </em>.”</p><p>Brigitte almost moved too fast, wanting to get off her arms and turned over. Sombra pressed a chaste kiss to her brow when she settled, causing a nice blush on her pale skin. </p><p>Without too much regard for the new ‘plate’ , Hana distributed eggs on Brigitte’s breasts, sausage on her sternum, and freshly cut waffles on her lower belly, taking the time to pour the warm syrup over them. The amber liquid spread over Brigitte’s pale skin, shining in the low light. </p><p>Sombra had never seen a better meal.</p><p>Forgoing utensils for now, the hacker assaulted one of the breasts covered in scrambled eggs. Quickly eating several mouthfuls, seeking the delectable flesh beneath. She <em> accidentally </em> nipped at an erect nipple, causing a sharp gasp and inhale from the girl being used as a breakfast platter. </p><p>“Tsk, tsk, such a noisy, unsteady plate!” Sombra said reproachfully. </p><p>“S-sorry, mistress,” Brigitte whimpered. Sombra fixed her with a cool gaze, before smirking.</p><p>“Oh, I could never be mad at you! Such a sweet little <em> puta </em>!” She said, bringing forth pink shades of pride and shame in the muscular woman. </p><p>Sombra picked up a sausage, cooled just enough to be held, the purple-eyed hacker gave her slave a long look.</p><p>“Hungry?” Brigitte gave a short, desperate nod.</p><p>Sombra smiled wickedly, biting into one end of the sausage, then leaning over and offering the other end to Brigitte. The redhead took the other end into her mouth and slowly ate. In a strange twist of a game of pocky, both mistress and slave ate the sausage.</p><p>Sombra finished the sausage and licked her lips, “Yummy! Did you leave some for me?” She asked, her mouth invading Brigitte’s and tasting her and the flavor within. Even if it was Ambrosia of the Gods, Sombra would have preferred the sweet taste of Brigitte’s mouth. If only for the eager reception she received.</p><p>Pulling away, the latina woman looked down the expanse of Brigitte’s body towards the waffles on her belly. The syrup was slowly running into her plate’s folds.</p><p>Frowning, Sombra turned towards Hana. “Hey, <em>chica</em>, clean up your friend down there.”</p><p>Hana immediately assented, kneeling down and putting her mouth over Brigitte’s nethers, her practiced tongue licking up both natural and manufactured syrup eagerly.</p><p>In the meanwhile, the slaves’ mistress picked up a piece of waffle, eyeing both of her women below her. Based on Brigitte’s moans, Hana had gotten most of the syrup, now it was purely for pleasure. </p><p>Sombra was a bit more lax of a mistress than she should have been. Maybe it was the mind control able to condition them so perfectly, but she didn’t have any set or concrete rules to follow. Her moods and wants shifted on a dime, sometimes she wanted a classic lifestyle bdsm status for a day, others she just wants cuddles. </p><p>As such, when Brigitte started to cry in orgasm, Sombra didn’t want to interrupt her with an order. She earned her orgasm, plus, the slender mistress got the pleasure to see her busty and fit slave orgasm, and the sight alone was almost enough to set her off too. </p><p>She smiled, biting into the waffle. <em> Definitely a good way to start the day. </em> She thought. <em> Better get a shower in.  </em></p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The shower began not long after. As it was near noon, Hana had a stream in two hours, and Brigitte had a project she wanted to get working on before dinner. As for Sombra...she needed a quick wash, some good sexy time with her girls, then a glorious day checking on her ‘friends’. </p><p>Despite her role as mistress, Sombra allowed her girls to have some semblance of their normal lives, partly to ease them into their roles under her, and partly to subvert attention on where they and the rest of Overwatch was. While Moira didn’t care for such details, preferring to just announce the marriage of her and Angela Ziegler, she didn’t give a cover story for the two Amaris no doubt banging in her basement. </p><p>No, Sombra had to stay in one place now that Talon and Overwatch were gone, and it was best that no one knew she had two members of the latter as her live-in sex wives. Besides, even she needed time to herself. Lovely as her girls were, she needed her own time to appreciate them more. </p><p>Before that though, it was shower time. </p><p>One of the benefits of draining Talon’s coffers was the ability to afford a great little manor out on the outskirts of town, with great internet, a couple cars in the garage, and a couple decked out bathrooms. The top floor bathroom had a particularly large shower for good reason, the one downstairs had a large hot tub for similar reasons. </p><p>As the hot water started going, Sombra stepped under it, letting out a blissful sigh as the water cascaded down her hair, her bare temples, and slender body. Her last shower had been just last night, went to show how much sex she was having on a regular basis. </p><p>Turning from the shower nozzle, she was greeted with the sight of Brigitte with her hair down, and Hana carrying a white strapon harness that she set down in the corner. Sombra smiled, pressing a small nuzzling kiss to the smaller woman’s cheek. </p><p>“<em>Chica buena, </em>” She praised. Hana flushed, wasting no time before taking her mistress’s hand in her own, and with casual erotiscm, took the slim digits in her mouth and slowly sucked and licked them clean. </p><p>Brigitte at this time knelt on the marble floor of the shower, gently taking one of Sombra’s feet into her hands. With gentle devotion seeming at odds with the Swedish woman’s bulky frame, she cradled the foot gently to her mouth. Despite the hot water cascading down her body, Brigitte’s mouth and tongue were somehow wetter and far hotter than the water was. She hummed in appreciation around her toes, Sombra having to suppress a giggle. </p><p>Hana moved from her fingers to her hands, then arms, gently caressing and kissing her way up her slender arms. Sombra moaned when Hana’s attentive lips had ventured under her arm to worship her there. While she had washed more than enough to ensure that she didn’t accumulate too much musk there, it was still hot to see the hero worship her there without so much as a wrinkled nose.</p><p>While Hana repeated the worship on her other arm, Briggite had switched feet, and was now kissing her way up her legs. She looked up with a completely innocent expression, doe eyes and a sweet, blissful expression. </p><p>Sombra almost came from that image alone.  </p><p>She didn’t grab the hottest, the strongest, or even the most cathartic of Overwatch to own, she got the sweet and innocent Briggite who she doubted had much in the way of kinky sex in her life. And Hana, while she had some varying qualities of her personality between her persona and her true personality, even she looked so sweet and cute. It would have been the biggest crime for Sombra to have not to take them. </p><p>Who else was going to treat them so well and yet use them for such deliciously perverted things? And they hadn’t even done anything too crazy by Sombra’s own standards. </p><p>Hana swung around and wrapped a pair of dutiful lips around Sombra’s nipple of her right breast, the Korean woman’s tongue and lips playing with the silver bar in her nipple with a playful familiarity. <em> Maybe I should get one made out of candy for her to suck on at night, </em> she mused. </p><p>While her mouth was occupied, Hana’s other hand grabbed hold of Sombra’s other breast and squeezed it reverently. Her attentions weren’t rough in the slightest, but more worshipful and playful, just as Sombra had intended. </p><p>Sombra gasped when she felt Brigitte’s tongue again, on her asshole. Grinning, she didn’t have time to turn and praise the other slave, as Hana was already knelt down in front of her. With the hunger of a voracious pet, the younger woman nestled in Sombra’s dark thighs, her tongue and mouth feasted on her mistress’ pussy. </p><p>Overtaken by the dual pleasures of a tongue in her ass and one in her pussy, Sombra felt herself getting close. Her hands tangled in heads of red and brown, both for support and control. Steadying herself on her slaves, she felt herself near orgasm, settled on the edge, tittering on the precipice that would make her scream like a siren and then…</p><p>The tongues withdrew, two pairs of lips instead kissing the flesh of her ass and thighs. As Sombra started coming down from the frustrating peak of her unreached orgasm, the kissing lips tread near her sensitive areas...before skirting away and focusing on the less sensitive and less susceptible flesh around it. </p><p>Sombra’s head landed against the shower wall with a soft <em> thud </em> . <em> Little putas </em>, she thought. Whether it was part of their conditioning she’d yet to patch or the edge of her control of them, she didn’t know. All she did know was that on occasion the two slaves would band together to tease her on the edge of orgasm, at least until she explicitly ordered them to. Perhaps the only shed of rebellion left from their inner-psyche. A wiser woman would cut to the route of the problem, fix it, and keep her slaves firmly in her control.</p><p>Sombra didn’t even consider it as an option. </p><p>She had safeguards to keep Hana and Brigitte loyal to her, even if they regained their previous cognitions. Besides, she liked a cheek in her slaves.</p><p>“Alright, back to work,” She ordered softly. </p><p>Following her orders, Brigitte spread Sombra’s ass cheeks again and pressed her lips to her dark hole. Her tongue pressing through the ring of muscle to access the inner sanctum of Sombra’s rear. Her mistress moaned, doubled when Hana followed suit by sucking on the clit that owned her. Her fingers joined her tongue in bringing her mistress to climax. </p><p>It didn’t take long, Sombra always loved attention for her rear, getting stimulated through her folds as well? She was undone in minutes.</p><p>With Brigitte and Hana making love and worship to both of her holes, ravenous, and feasting on her holes like the sweetest and most addictive food ever, how could Sombra last that long. </p><p>Her orgasm was sharp and sweet, making her lose balance. She nearly fell forward until Brigitte’s strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame and kept her standing.</p><p>Hana and Brigitte both stood up and embraced their mistress. Hana claimed her lips firmly and Brigitte’s landing on her cheek. Their mistress giggled, giddy and euphoric. </p><p>“Oh, <em> bueno </em>,” She moaned, kissing both of her slaves. “I’m never letting you two go.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mistress!” Hana chirped.</p><p>“We’ll never leave you, Mistress,” Brigitte assured. </p><p>Sombra looked at them both with a cocksure smirk, “I know,” She reached out both fingers and poked them on their noses. “Boop.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Widowmaker!p/Tracer/Emily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keywords: Cocksucking, Deepthroating, Facefucking, Anal Fingering, Rimming, Snowballing, Double Penetration, Impregnation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warmth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfamiliar, even so many months on to Widowmaker. Silk sheets, comfortable pillows, thick blankets and the earnest smell of cinnamon and vanilla in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course the how wet mouth on her thick blue cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes weren’t even open, and already she could tell it was going to be a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she stretched, taking care to thrust her hips up, rewarding the servicing mouth with more of her cock. Sitting up, Widowmaker admired her slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goo moring, misress!” She gagged around her Widow’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena Oxton, formerly the Overwatch Hero, Tracer, had Widowmaker’s thick blue shaft buried in her mouth and throat. Her brown eyes, once narrowed in anger, were wide in affection as she gazed at her from below. Smiling, the former assassin ran her hand through Lena’s spiked hair. While offered nanites from Moira to enslave Lena, she hadn’t taken the offer. Surprisingly enough, all it took was Overwatch’s dissolution and a quick negotiation for the infamous Tracer to surrender to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow had always suspected Tracer’s quips and talk were more than just that. Seeing the results of just three months of training sure confirmed that theory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena removed her mouth from her mistress’ cock, still jerking the shaft, while cheekily kissing down to Widow’s balls. “Did you sleep well, Mistress?” She asked cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow leaned her head back when tongue and lips began to lavish her literal blue balls. She chuckled, “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon petit chien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I treasure the waking hours more than the unconscious ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm! Yush shay da shweetesh dings, misress!” Lena said through muffled suckling of Widow’s hairless sac. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cherie, </span>
  </em>
  <span>do not talk with your mouth full.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena pulled her mouth from her mistress’ sack, drool lingering on her lips, finding use when she returned to Widow’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widowmaker’s former rival sheathed her cock in her throat like a helpless slut, which wasn’t entirely true, Lena was just a very willful slut now. Her technique and desperation to get her off was testament to that. Furthered by her abundant experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue teased her crown and slit as she came up, and then coiled around the base as far it could when her nose nestled in her pelvis. Up and down, up and down, with practiced ease, and though Widow could feel the extra saliva building up, Lena didn’t so much gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such was the extent of her training, to great effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow moaned, feeling her release coming upon her. Grabbing Lena’s hair, her amber eyes met brown, as the latter continued to blow her to release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drink. It. All.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widowmaker then thrust into Lena’s mouth and throat, powerfully, hungrily, with enough force to assert her dominance and need over the comfort and control of her slave. Though, in advantage to Lena, she loved it, and eagerly took the purple cock into her depths with ease and pleasure. Her tongue was her only active component in the facefucking she received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the tongue that did Widow in, flicking her sensitive head as she came out of her thrall’s throat kept the pressure on. So much so that with one final, dominating thrust, Widowmaker blew her load down Tracer’s willing and hungry throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow’s grip slackened just enough to let Lena retreat to nurse her pulsating head as it continued to fire her spunk down her slave’s throat. Pulse after pulse erupted more of her virile, white cum into Lena’s mouth, painting her tongue in its flavor and following its predecessors as it was swallowed eagerly by the former Tracer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former rivals, and now mistress and slave lay in the early morning haze, one pleasured and still in the middle of waking up, the other breathless, flushed, and while still in need of her own release, didn’t ask or demand for it. Yet. Lena was only so patient and disciplined. Worse case; she got more attention in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Widowmaker pulled herself up and out of the king-sized bed, her smooth, blue skin impossibly beautiful when bereft of the silken sheets and blankets. Without a miss in step, Widow grabbed a white short robe from the peg on the door, putting it on, but failing to close it. Leaving her flaccid cock hanging between her legs, her petite breasts still exposed along with her torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t really matter, it was often the Mistress who wore the actual clothes when in house. With her slaves only granted the option on the rarest occasion. Speaking of her other slave, Widow opened the door and immediately smirked, feeling her length twitch hungrily again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena wasn’t the only one she claimed afterall, and her wife, Emily, had been enslaved with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily was standing in front of the ornate stove, wearing nothing but a collar and red apron as she cooked. Sniffing the air, Widow could smell the freshly-baked croissants, as well as something else. She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fresh jam, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon renard</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She asked, the redhead turned from the stove and smiled. “Best with croissants, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, and you make it so well,” Widow said, crossing the distance between her other slave and quickly seizing her in a fierce kiss. Caught off guard, Emily was still facing forward, her head tilted back and up to receive her Mistress’ dominant tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena Oxton may have been a treasure all to herself, but her wife Emily was certainly not one to be ignored. Though shorter, she held plentiful curves, and unlike Lena, she had a slightly more twisted side. Whether she was a devoted and utterly submissive slut like her wife, or the occasional time she would join her Mistress in pleasuring or punishing Lena, she played both roles well and eagerly. Often the Widowmaker wondered if it was Emily who convinced her wife to submit to her in the first place. It was pragmatic after all, and no doubt the redhead enjoyed the sights and sounds of Lena pleasuring and being pleasured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she dominated Emily’s mouth, Widow’s fingers delved lower, one set of fingers penetrating the redhead’s hot and wet pussy, clearly having enjoyed the sounds of Lena being facefucked a room over. Her other set of fingers pushed against Emily’s other orifice, her asshole strangely defiant despite all she and Lena had done to it in the last few months. Firm and full, the puckered star always returned to its former tightness during the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sore today?” Widow asked in a whisper against Emily’s lips. The redhead nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, Mistress,” She said, biting her lip. “Gentle, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blue grin met her gaze, “Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon petit renard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow’s fingers became a single digit, pushing only her index finger into Emily’s rear. The redhead gasped then moaned at the sensation. Her mistress slowly pushed the digit deep into her rear, causing the redhead to moan again, her hands slapping down on the stove to keep steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus on finishing breakfast,” Widow whispered against her slave’s ear, even as she began to pump her finger in and out of the ass she owned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t stop there, however, bending over slightly, Widow pulled away part of Emily’s apron to gain access to a pale, naked breast. Among the three of them, the redhead was largest in the bust department, and would have to endure her Mistress and Wife’s fixation on her chest at any and all times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about Emily that was intoxicating to Widow, perhaps it was the mental stimulation of owning both her and Lena, owning the married couple and using them sexually and domestically despite their relationship. So twisted and yet right. After all, were Widow so inclined, she could force Lena to watch as she ravished Emily and vice versa. But the idea never appealed to her. They were owned by her, why suggest they were losing something? They might belong to each other, but both belonged to her. The only ownership they need worry about was her above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, the answer might have been more simple. Emily was delicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smell, taste and feel were just so inherently sweet, Widow wondered if she had a sweet tooth with her. Everything from her tongue, pussy, and ass tasted sweet like strawberries or at least like sweet fruit. Her skin was soft, bearing none of the lean muscle that Lena had accumulated,  and while that was satisfying in it’s own right, Emily’s curves and soft, unmarred skin was a treat to enjoy in contrast to her wife’s own pleasing body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the probing finger in her ass, the two fingers in her pussy and tongue and teeth at her breast, Emily didn’t last long. A shudder and mewl passing through her body, nearly falling if not for her Mistress’ presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling both fingers from their respective holes, Widow smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, come here,” Excitable steps came from the bedroom, revealing Lena, still flushed and horny, bouncing on both feet as she waited for instructions. Widow held up the finger that had just been in her wife’s ass. “Taste your wife’s ass, then give her a kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women shuddered at the debauchery, but eagerly agreed. Lena’s eyes never left Emily’s as she sucked the blue finger that had been in her rear. Lavishing it with her tongue and lips, pulling away and leaning forward to kiss her wife with full tongue to share a taste of the depravity they had fallen into and refused to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow watched with tilted arousal, idly sucking her fingers clean of Emily’s pussy. Smiling at the sweet flavor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night in Lacroix Chateau brought out some of Widow’s more carnal ideas and desires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evident as she stood in the master bedroom, with Emily knelt before her, sandwiching her blue cock between her pale breasts, sucking on the head. Lena knelt behind their mistress, her face lost in the expanse of Widow’s large and luscious behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow stroked the hair of Emily, while the redhead didn’t have the blowjob tolerance Lena did, her body and the inventive ways she used it more than made up for it. Plus, there was something so enduring about her want to please and serve. Oh, even if Talon and Overwatch hadn’t gone defunct, Widowmaker would have found a way to snag the redhead and her chatty wife somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, Tracer was putting her mouth to better use; cleaning out her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, Widowmaker’s biology and metabolism left her clean back there, not that Lena would be all the bothered. She had a clear desire for behinds, evident by her wife’s ample one, and Widow’s own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burning her head between her former rival’s ass, Tracer was a wild mess. Her technique was far less elegant with the ass than it was with Widow’s cock, it was hungry, drunk and desperate. Breathing in through her nose to inhale the heated musk of her mistress’ ass, her mouth going to better use lavishing her delicious hole with attention and praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue was experienced, and several times Lena would pause, slowing simply to give one long lap from the edge of her Mistress’ balls to her asshole. Her tongue wide and flat to take in all the tastes and textures. However, even these slow laps of the ass did little to abate Lena’s lust. Even happily married to Emily she had dreams and nightmares regarding this ass, and any chance she got to worship it as it deserved, she went all out. Had her devotion been any less arousing, she was sure her Mistress would punish her for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, Widow let her go free with her lust for her ass as a reward or in exchange for something particularly filthy she was going to do to her that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena squirmed as she buried her face further between Widowmaker’s asscheeks, smothered between them quite happily. Her pussy was leaking like crazy right now, predominantly because of the object of her affections receiving her attention, but also the promise of what might come. After all, Lena had been naughty today; spilling breakfast, tripping over the corner of the door frame, and dropping a priceless china teacup. So a reward was out of question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, determined to make the most out of this small bit of heaven, Lena pushed her tongue into the dark blue orifice of Widow’s ass. The tight muscle yielding to her desires and allowing her tongue passage. Like a dog, Lena licked, tasting every part of Widow’s ass that she could reach, every crevice, every crinkle, anything she could reach with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste was far more potent here, while not bad by any means, it was unusual with all the asses Lena had eaten, and she had a long list of happy ex-girlfriends whose asses she had thoroughly licked clean. The taste to her was absent of any filth or excess musk, consisting mostly of what you’d expect from skin to taste like, but there was an undercurrent of something sweet and savory there. Something that kept calling her back to taste over and over again. The more she indulged in the scent and smell, the more she wanted, the more she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was then that Widow’s sphincter tightened on her tongue and offered her even more flavor that she was seeking, bringing a smile to Lena’s face against the asshole she was plundering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when oxygen drew low of her that she retreated, inhaling through her nose, inhaling that rich scent of her Mistress that drove her mad. Giddy, Lena placed a cheeky kiss to the winking hole, no different to how she’d peck Em or Widowmaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled back, however, the wonderful cheeks left, leaving her with the sight of her wife in front of her, face aflush, breasts glistening with oil and saliva, her cheeks puffed out. Lena knew exactly what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuffling forward, Lena ducked under her wife and opened her mouth wide. Emily parted her lips and let the white reward she had fought so hard for fall into her own mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena had grown fond of Widow’s cum; warm, gooey and always sweet from the tight and healthy diet she had, it felt more of a treat than she should have thought of it as. Yet, there she knelt, taking the white cum into her mouth, swirling it around with her tongue, then raising herself to share it back with Em. Their tongues swirled together, sharing the taste of cock and ass with the unifying flavor of cum. A rich collection of flavors that addicted them both quickly and perhaps permanently to Widowmaker’s will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They repeated the sharing of cum before swallowing their portions. Turning expectantly to their Mistress, gently masturbating at the sight of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled wickedly, and that made Lena shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily, get the strapon, and plenty of oil,” Widow spoke lowly, Emily doing as she asked. The former assassin cocked one finger at Lena, ushering her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excited, and still having failed to cum that morning, Lena was a nervous ball of energy and excitement. Having already indulged in her favorite treat and another with her wife, Lena was also feeling nervous at what lay ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guiding her head into her lap, Widowmaker gently petted Lena’s wild locks. Even going so far as to scratch that </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> spot that made her croon in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been good to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chien</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Widow said warmly. “You and Emily have been treasures I’d gladly indulge away from the world, and for this I thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken aback, Lena swallowed uncertainly, “Y-your welcome, Mistress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow continued petting her, gentle and almost reverent, a far cry from trying to kill each other in the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I think it time to add to the little family we’ve made, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena gasped, her head leaving the plush blue lap, “You mean-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you a mother, Lena,” She said, the way she said ‘Lena’ and ‘mother’ in the same sentence was quite possibly the hottest and most nerve-wracking thing the former Overwatch agent had heard in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with it, came an excited thrill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em and her had talked idly about settling down in the future, after Talon was dealt with and things had settled down. But she thought it would be in the form of adoption, not actual pregnancy and carrying to term. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, here and now, Lena couldn’t imagine any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Emily come back in, already lubing up a huge black strapon, and belting it to her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow pulled herself up onto the bed, laying down while her cock stood up, already fully erect and eager. Wordlessly, Lena followed, sealing her destiny and any doubt that might have lingered before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She belonged to Widowmaker, and now, she would prove it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mounting Widow’s cock the same way she had done a thousand times before, it felt different as she descended down on it. It’s length that much longer, it’s girth much more significant, and the present awareness that this was her unsafe day. It was all coming to a head, and Lena knew she was going to lose her own head at this rate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, her thoughts were lost as her mistress thrust into her, and jolted her into action. Raising herself up and down on the thick shaft inside her. The same shaft that had enslaved her and Emily in blissful sin, the cock they worshiped together everyday, were filled and pounded with every day, this time, it was going to leave a mark of it’s permanence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily and Widow whispered something, pulling Lena from her thoughts as she was pushed forward into her Mistress’ waiting embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think too much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon petit chien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just enjoy this,” Widow said gently, claiming her lips in her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widowmaker was free with affections, but rarely kissed her like this. With such warmth, sincerity and warmth. It was almost as if Lena was part of a loving polyamorous trio and not enslaved to one woman with her wife. Though, who said being slaved expelled the possibility of love? Odd and out of place as it might be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was filled, making gasp and moan into Widow’s mouth, her hands reaching forward to cup her Mistress’ cheeks, cradling her face as their tongues dueled, the latter’s cock filling her insides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bent over and exposed, Lena was vulnerable to her wife’s role in her insemination. With her lubed up strapon ready, Emily spread Lena’s perky asscheeks to reveal her pink asshole. Within seconds, feeding the cock into the tight hole and pushing through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena moaned wantonly, sensitive to receiving an assfucking as she was to giving one. Emily pushed slowly, but determinedly until Lena’s sheathed the entire strapon, leaving her stuffed. On one side; her Mistress planning to impregnate her, her wife on the other, filling her asshole like a common buttslut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was sheathed in her wife’s rear, Emily’s breasts pressed against Lena’s back, her lips finding a piercing on the latter’s ear and sucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was used to the invading length’s side, Emily began thrusting, Widow joining her. The two thrusting in tandem, one leaving, the other entering, making sure at least one of Lena’s lower holes were stretched open and filled at any time. Their sizable lengths filling her fully, and each stimulating every part of her lower regions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow, still claiming Lena’s mouth, reached down and pinched her nipples, pulling and twisting just enough to get a reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a reaction it got, Lena cumming right there, less than two minutes into the threesome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be the first of a dozen she’d have that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours were a daze, Lena not sure if Widow and Emily swapped positions to pound her different holes at certain times. All she did know was that she ended up on her back, Emily below her plundering her ass with that bloody strapon, and Widow making a mess of her sopping pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes became fixated on Widowmaker’s amber eyes, hungry and feral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you’re mine,” She hissed, hair undone and breathless. “Tell me you belong to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I belong to….you!” Lena gasped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow groaned, that had been the final straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth flooded Lena’s pussy, and caused her final orgasm of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena could feel the cum work it’s way towards her womb, knowing in a few weeks time she would be clutching a positive pregnancy test. A few months after that, she’d be holding her and her Mistress’ child in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea brought warmth to her chest, and with a cock-drunk, loving smile, Lena passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Widow nursed a glass of red wine in the main room, now wearing a silk, purple robe, she smiled to herself. A pair of steps came from the next room, Emily appearing. Her hair was a mess, and she looked ready to drop, having risen before her and gone round for round with her against Lena, Widow wasn’t surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s resting Mistress, but I think she’ll be fine in the next few days,” She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Widow smiled, “She’ll be chatty tomorrow, no doubt,” She mused. “You should get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily approached and placed a chaste kiss to Widow’s cheek, “Thank you for saving us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead departed for the master bedroom, leaving her Mistress with her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to herself, the former assassin finished her wine. She might not remember her previous life or name, but she had left the life given to her behind, and found a new warmth to enjoy. No longer the ghost of a long-erased memory, or the thrill of taking another life, she preferred the simple domesticity that her slaves gave her. Not quite a typical family, but one she could call her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, as she planned to impregnate Emily after Lena’s first child was born, Widow felt warmth blossom in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wicked and delicious as their lives were, she looked forward to mini-Lena’s and Emily’s running around the house speaking a mix of French and English. Their mothers the slaves of her, but the children growing up with the warmth Widowmaker had long sought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t quite wholesome, but it’d do for her. She had what she wanted, and that was enough for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she returned to the bedroom, she looked forward to sleeping in tomorrow with her warm, cuddling slaves. One of whom would soon grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling as she drifted off, Widowmaker pondered one last thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the warmth I sought. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pardon my French.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>